covenantdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Breaching of the Frontlines
Casualties 2: Moderate]] Shortly after receiving word of the Jiralhanae attack on Sanghelios, Thel Necresee, who was leading most all the Sangheili vessels closer toward Doisac to launch an attack of their own, retreated back home to gather the Admiral and the reinforcements. Xzan Tamasee ordered that all capable warriors and all capable vessels were to be prepared. He was a dying race. This was the Sangheili's last stand. The military campaign he planned against Doisac would either end all hope for his race or give it time to rebuild and reclaim the honor it once held. The Crusading Spirit Fleet was one of the only remaining fleets the Sangheili had. Up against the hundreds of Jiralhanae warships, they were outnumbered 5 to 1. This was not including the possible thousands of ground troops on Doisac. The ships landed on Sanghelios and boarded all warriors. Xzan waited in the bridge of the Transcending Light, waiting the signal that all ships were prepared. Pre Battle Xzan awaited patiently for the final vessel, the Destroyer Unyielding Honor, to give it's ready signal. Coincidentally the Shipmaster of the warship was Ewgi Tamasee, the Admiral's younger brother. Xzan went over his two phase invasion process. A simple but effective strategy he learned from Iruiru. Cluster the fleet as close as possible and punch through the Fleet Defense Force. Once through, spread out and close in on the planet. Similar to how a Needler enters the skin and then explodes. As the Admiral was lost in thought, he was alerted that all ships were prepared. The Fleet began to distance themselves from Sanghelios and prepared for Slipspace jump. When the Fleet was out of range of the planet, Xzan gave the order, and one hundred ships disappeared into the cobalt glow of slipspace. Battle The Jiralhanae knew they were coming. the Defense Fleet was as massive as expected. The Fleet stuck to the plan. After the Unwavering Faith broke through a line of 3 CCS-class Battlecruisers, damaging all of them along the way with an energy projector, An Zaka Vorumee's Assault Carrier Divine Transgression covered it's rear with plasma bombardment, destroying the brute ships. Xzan watched in dismay as Ansh Urgulee's Corvette slammed starboard into a Jiralhane Destroyer. The Admiral guessed there was an internal struggle or engine failure, although he was pleased to see that the Corvette destroyed the mongrel ship. Most of the Jiralhanae vessels were falling to the might of the Sangheili, but it was time for the deciding skirmish to take place. The Jiralhanae flagship Supercarrier versus the Crusading Spirit Fleet's Transcending Light. Both vessels knew it was time. The escorts for the Transcending Light, Soul of Thunder and Heart of Steel, pushed ahead to engage 3 Jiralhanae Destroyer escorts. With help of a Vampire cluster, the Battlecruisers disabled the Destroyer's weapon systems and began to burst through the Destoryer's shields and soon the hull. The two ships began to fire energy projectors at eachother, both warship's shields began to flare. "Now!" The Admrial ordered, and the bridge officers sent the word through the blue screens to the other vessels. 18 Battlecruisers and 12 Destroyers activated their slipspace drives mid combat and appeared behind the brute Supercarrier. They began to glass it, running along the sides from back to front. The Jiralhanae ships around the Carrier began to fire at the cluster. Each time the mongrels missed their mark, they damaged the Supercarrier. All their shielding is down! Ewgi's familiar voice echoed through the Transcending Light's bridge. "Hull integrity is falling to shreds brother! We almost have them!" Cheers came through from other Shipmasters. "I will finish them." Asca Uodatee transmitted to the sangheili from his Assault carrier. The neck of the enemy Supercarrier was near broken due to plasma bombardment. Asca's Carrier separated the top portion of his Carrier from the lower, sending the body of his Assault Carrier into the already extremely damaged section of the Supercarrier. As Asca docked onto the Transcending Light, the explosion could be seen by all of the Jiralhanae flagship. Post Battle "We've done it! Excellent work my comrades! Prepare for phase two!" Zaka Vorumee announced. "The Marshall is right." Xzan said. With the destruction of the Jiralhanae Planetary Defense Fleet, the Sangheili vessels prepared to take the fight to the surface and rid the galaxy of the brute abomination. It was the honorable thing to do rather than glass the planet without proving their combat skills first. Xzan prepared himself to head to the surface. He locked his Jet Pack into place and headed for the hangar bay, toward his Vampire.